Wolves 'n Foxes
by Oia-Ara Naa-Nair
Summary: You 'n Yoko you're a wolf demon and your pack and you stays w Yoko Your dad dies and a war starts WARNINGLot's of death duh there's a war,and if you don't like having a adopted daughter don't read(slight Lord of the ring x-over but I explain)
1. Winged and the death of a loved one

Wolves 'n Foxes  
  
Vae: Yo ppl thanks for reading this!  
  
Yoko:Big suprise they came...  
  
Vae: Ah shaddap anyway the main plot is you're hunting with your pack when you come across Yoko and Kuronue-  
  
Yoko:Wait I'm in it!  
  
Vae:Yep !  
  
Yoko: CRAP!  
  
Vae:Live with it anyway then you and your pack stays with them.You're main pack members are Arito G.L,Flontere,and Winged(no she doesn't have wings)reveiwers if you want to be in the pack just tell me, and You and Yoko get together!  
  
Yoko: Oh great...  
  
Vae: Just ignore him...BTW your name is Vae kay kay!ON WITH DA FICCIE  
  
Disclamer:I don't own nothing besides my dog and This compie  
  
()Wolfs and Foxes()  
  
You were walking with you're pack and were starting to get tired after all you have been walking for 5 hours."Winged!"You called to a young white okami(wolf demon). "Yes my alfa(top wolf in a pack)?"she answered to you're call."Go take the pack to the creek bye Kounches's den let them rest we'll try later..."you said. She nodded,turned into a blinding white wolf and took the pack away.   
  
You sighed.Now to find a place for your pack to rest.You walked past the trees,they were always so beautiful.You remembered back in your old home. The trees were so big that people acually lived in them.You missed it but you were still happy.  
  
"Sis?"you heard behind you. You quickly turned around. There before you you saw an Elven Princess,your sister,Celebrian."CELE!!" You exclaimed as you ran to your older sister." "Vaenne, Mother only let me come for a bit,"Celebrian said."Vae Dad's dead..."she whispered before sobbing suddenly. You stood there shocked. Your father was like your best friend.He taught you how to fight after all!Celebrian whispered"Vae you now control Lothlorien..." You just fell on your knees "I DON'T CARE DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOO!!!!why?WHY?I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you screamed.Celebrian tried to calm you."Shhh it's okay Mother's still here..."You couldn't understand it."How did he die?"You questioned Celebrian."Haldir found him dead in a small path..."Celebrian said with tears in her eyes.You gasped.This couldn't be true,but it was....  
  
Vae: Srry it's short but I'll make a loooooong chaper next this was just an intro to your adopted pup Winged yep she's your daughter,srry about the dad but there's a reason for it but it's later after you meet Yoko!  
  
Yoko:This story sucks   
  
Vae: Well that's up to the readers so R&R 


	2. The Fast Ends and Him

Vae: Hey ppl chappie 2  
  
Yoko: Joy joy  
  
Vae: The reader meet's you now ya know...  
  
Yoko: SHIT  
  
Vae: Tsk tsk!Lord I sound like Botan!  
  
Yoko: smirk  
  
Vae: Oh well...by the way my name is not in anyway related to Vae(you)in the fic kay srry but you had to use my name I couldn't think about anything else--UUU,ON WITH DA CHAPPIE!  
  
Yoko:She own nothing-  
  
Vae: Besides my dog and my compie!  
  
()Chapter 2()  
  
You cryed yourself to sleep that night.When you woke up Celebrian was gone.  
  
"Sister.."you whispered for last night was the first time in 300 years you've seen her(you're 2731 for heaven's sake)."Kaa-san?"you turned around and saw your adopted daughter,Winged."hello!"You said happily,not wanting to tell her about her Grandfather just yet."Mom who or what were you talking about to Isial(that's what your pack calls Celebrian)?"she asked."Nothing just about Nenya(the name your pack calls Galadriel.your mom) she wanted to send more servents!For The Wars Sake we have 50!"You laughed.It was a good cover story."Oh!Okay then!"She smiled then skipped off to her friend Flontere.You sighed.'How long can that story last?' you thought.  
  
You walked outside to greet your pack.You walked up to your friend G.L (a male but he's like your bro kinda)  
  
"G-dude!"You said as you tapped him on the shoulder.He spun around."Hi Vae!!!!"he shook your hand."How's it goin' running the pack and all?"he said with a friendly smile.You missed that smile it brightend your morning.G.L was like you best friend the only member of the pack,besides Winged,who didn't call you alfa all the time."Vae?"he said as you snapped out of your thoughts."Oh it's hard but I get through it!"you answered to your buddy."No really are you alright I heard you crying last night..."he sounded worried."It's okay,"you lowered your voice."Don't tell Winged but...but..."You stop you couldn't bring yourself to say it."but Celeborn(your dad) is dead!"you said softly and a lone tear went down your cheek."Oh I'm so sorry Vae!"he comferted you."No it's alright,"You said stiffening."a wolf should never cry much anyway..."You said"Vae it's okay now go talk to your pack..."He told you.  
  
You walked off to sit by a stream by your den.You started thinking over what has happend in these last 2 days.First off your dad,your best friend in Valinor(your old Elven home your 1/3 elf,1/3 kitsune and 1/3 wolf demon,you have the ears of a fox and the tail of a wolf.)is dead.'Who killed him?I mean he bled to death-'you stop thinking about that,it brought evil images...  
  
Next was your sister,now this was a good thing.She was one of the nicest and calmest people you knew.She was the godmother to Winged anyway.She was always there for you in Valinor.Even when they teased you about your ears and tail.It was so nice having a sister that cares,but even you two have your fights.  
  
FLASHBACK(short flashback so don't worry)  
  
You and your sister were at it AGAIN."STUPID WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Celebrian yelled at you for you interupted her "only talking"coughflirtingcoughwith the warrior Haldir."I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING !!!YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HALDIR WHEN YOU SHOULD OF BEEN TRAINING!!!"You screamed.It was true she HAD been flirting but alas she wasn't the fighting type.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
You chuckled," Baka Onna!"you said playfully about your sister.  
  
The next thing you thought about was your pack."How are we going to survive the winter?We haven't much food after all..."you said out loud.Then you stood up and walked back toward your pack.There you found a surprise...  
  
You saw that your pack had acually brought down 3 grown bear demons."G.L HOW DID YOU DO THIS!?!"you exclaimed.G.l answered joyously,"WE didn't a stranger,a kitsune to be exact, walked up to us and said'I know your pack is low on food,let Vae join us and you'll have as much as you like' but we said'No were sorry but we couldn't do that our pack either feasts together or we perish together...' then he just gave us these LOVELY beauts!"You wondered who that was.   
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
"WINGED!!LUNCHTIME"you called while stiring a bear stu."WINGED! Where is that child?"You said as you stood up.You ran up to G.L"G.L do you know where Winged and Flontere are?"you asked worriedly."sorry but the kitsune was talking to her...OH NO!!!"he realized what had happend.So had you.  
  
You both ran at top speed(which was REALLY fast)"WINGED!!!WHERE ARE YOU?!?"You screamed as you ran.'OH ONCE I SEE THE KITSUNE I'LL KILL HIM!!!'You thought.Suddenly you came upon a cave."let's go in,"G.L suggested quietly.Both of you entered.  
  
Then both of you saw it...  
  
Winged was laid down,gaged,unconcious, right by the kitsune."YOU!!!WHY YOU!!!"You said to the infamous Yoko."vae your pack could help us much.We need more Assasains.Do it or your precious daughter while become our lunch..."He said.G.l snarled"You couldn't hurt a child,a pup-"You silenced him."we surrender just DON'T HURT WINGED!!!"you gave up.Right now your daughter was in mortal danger."Meet us tomarrow at the Yihonae River then we'll make the arrangement."Yoko finalized the meeting.You made one request."Only untill winter then we decide okay."He thought it over."Fine then but you travel with us!".G.L stepped in"We argee.Come on we still have to tell the pack vae..."and you both left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vae: How'd ya like it guys?  
  
Yoko: Piece of fuckin' shit  
  
Vae: --thanks to all who reviewed bye!!! 


	3. Katsuka and one of your many powers

Vae: Ummm katsukafirewolfdemon sorry if your character's out of the personality.Umm just asking but I need someone to be with Kuronue...So if ya wanna hurry the first person good profile will be with him and Katsuka I need your profile!  
  
Yok o: Well she's GOT to be MUCH better than you!   
  
Vae: T,TJERK  
  
RRFGs:GET ER!!!attack Vae  
  
Yoko:I new being cute had it advantages!  
  
Vae: looks beaten light bulb appears over her headYoko I could kill you off!sees RRFGsOr not..I don't own nuthin'  
  
Chappie 3  
  
"G.L whatarewe going too do?"You said mornfully.Your companion sigh"I truthfully have no clue hun..."(a/n You don't like him but he is kinda like a bi bro to you and unk and he-nevermind can't tell it'll ruin da plot)."How are we going to tell them?"you said,mostly to yourself."G.L could you go on for a bit I have to think about stuff." 'Manly that bastard kitsune!'you thought/muttered."Kay...If your sure..."he said walking on.You hummed song.(a/n I know that prolly is a modern song butjust go with it pwease puppy dog eyesOH make it KINDA sad,ya don't wanna be singing Mary had a little lamb or sumthin',and don't make it totally off like don't sing "God save the queen!")You remembered the last time somethinglike this happend.People died,Wars started.You don't want that happening again!Looking down you saw a small dead bird.(a/n Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww T,T)Picking it up your hands started glowing color.Soon that bird was twitring like crazy."Hush!"you said smiling.(a/n okay you can controll 2 elements at the end I'll let you choose the other oneyou already controll earth).Looking at you the bird took wing and flew off.You stoodup and streched."Well that cheered you up Vae!"you turned around to see another wolf demon."Katsuka!"you said grinning at her."What are you doing here?"you asked walking over to her ."Walking around what else?"she said rolling her eyes and grinning."Well we should get back to the pack!"you pretty much suggested."Right!"she replied.Both o you walked back to camp chatting."So have heard the news?" "Sadly yes...such a shame..little jerks useing pain as a reinforcement!"both of you stayed silent then got a happier conversation going.After a while you guys got to camp to see...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vae: HA a cliffy already okay these chapters are gunna be short cause I'm too damn lazy  
  
Yoko:We have established that fact already!  
  
Vae: Shuddap!Oh next time I'll get a new guest dramatic music Where'd that come from?  
  
Yoko: Oh lord I hope will be sane after this!   
  
Element choices:  
  
Fire  
  
Water  
  
Darkness  
  
Lightning  
  
Wind  
  
Music  
  
Vae: Hope you like one of those R&R 


End file.
